


Точка кипения

by wandarer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandarer/pseuds/wandarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон помогает расследовать какое-то дело Майкрофту, без ведома Шерлока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка кипения

Я думаю о Джоне уже несколько месяцев. Он так прост для меня — я угадываю его желания, предвижу реакции, читаю его словно открытую книгу.  
  
Моя память совершеннее, чем у обычных людей, я знаю его наизусть: вот его прямой лоб, собирающийся складками при работе лобных мышц, вот лоснящиеся впадины висков, вот наметилась жила, становящаяся осязаемой, выпуклой, когда лицо его багровеет от напряжения; глубоко посаженные глаза, белёсые ресницы, эктодермальный слой радужки синий из-за малого содержания меланина. Румянца на его щеках я никогда не видел, какие бы нелепые ситуации не провоцировал, только этот быстрый прилив крови, придающий коже кирпично-красный оттенок. Для человека, отвыкшего доверять, Джон так легко проецирует эмоции вовне! И его реакции такие простые, прямолинейные — миллионы повторов и самоповторов.  
  
Когда скучно, препарировать чувства ближнего своего — единственная доступная мне радость.  
  
Забавно как Джон пытается обманывать меня: меняет пароли к блогу, стирает смс со своего мобильного, отводит взгляд и облизывает губы чаще обычного. Полуправдивые рассказы о том, как прошел его день — милая чушь. Я наслаждаюсь этим, нашей домашней игрой.  
  
Но я хочу знать, как далеко зайдут его отношения с моим заклятым врагом.  
  
Или не хочу.  
  
Уже светает. Комната медленно наполняется оранжевой пылью. Я слышу шум отъезжающего такси, шорох одежды и скрип ступеней. Мои ладони закоченели, и я пробую растереть между собой холодные руки. Я ощущаю себя тяжёлым и неповоротливым после бессонной, проведенной без движения ночи. Тянусь, тело напрягается и деревенеет, пальцы ног впиваются в обивку, пятки упираются в спинку, хрустят коленные чашечки. Стоящий в дверях Джон перебирает ключи в кармане, а я смотрю на него внимательно, не мигая и не поднимаясь с дивана.  
  
— Доброе утро, Джон.  
  
— А ты, похоже, не спал всю ночь. Ждал меня? — Джон улыбается как идиот.  
  
Может быть, всё дело в непривычном свете и ракурсе — он топчется на месте, стягивая куртку, и я вижу его так явственно... Как в первый раз. Как незнакомца. Синие глаза, вьющиеся волосы, вежливая улыбка — о таком парне грезят домохозяйки среднего возраста, но что могло привлечь в нём Майкрофта? И как далеко мой брат успел зайти?  
  
— Я сделаю чаю. – Джон идёт на кухню, гремит посудой.  
  
Какого чёрта, Джон?! Эта мечтательная улыбка, расслабленные движения — покой и радость... Хочется стереть их с твоего лица.  
  
Мой брат может быть очень обаятельным, когда захочет. Он выуживает хитростью улыбки, одолжения и дружбу. Он делает комплименты. Он притворяется. Всю жизнь. Каждый день. О, эта бесконечная рутина повторов!  
  
Встаю, перешагиваю через стол, иду на кухню. Меня мучает один вопрос:  
  
— С каких это пор ты расследуешь дела Майкрофта, за моей спиной? – Я прислоняюсь к косяку. Джон вздрагивает от звука моего голоса, оборачивается от плиты на секунду. Беззаботный.  
  
— Но ты же всё знал, — пожимает плечами.  
  
— Естественно, но не от тебя.  
  
— Естественно, — передразнивает он мои интонации. Откашливается. — Почему ты злишься? Это было скучное дело, связанное с беготнёй по городу, ты же читал смс Майкрофта в моём телефоне.  
  
— Читал. У моего брата и друга не может быть от меня секретов.  
  
Джон стоит у окна в полумраке кухни, смотрит на дома напротив, а я гляжу на него, листаю мою прочитанную книгу и так и эдак. Меня бесит этот незнакомый Джон, его невинный вид, то, как быстро он заменил меня моим братом и то, как легко тот ему это позволил. Какая разница, кто будет развлекать его — один гений, второй, третий... Джон-ветренник — это смешно. У меня челюсть сводит от смеха и во рту горчит.  
  
Он такой счастливый, такой умиротворённый. Он и перед смертью будет улыбаться. А может быть, прямо сейчас он упадет на кафель в этой самой кухне и больше не встанет! Меня охватывает удушливое ощущение, что смерти его я не вынесу — лягу рядом с ним и тоже умру на холодном полу съёмной квартиры. Самое странное, что эта мысль меня не страшит, только голова становится горячей и ладони потеют. Тронутый воображаемым видом его беспомощного расслабленного мёртвого лица, знакомого до мельчайших подробностей, до неровностей кожи на щеках, я подхожу к нему, разворачиваю к себе такого теплого и живого, касаюсь раковин ушей ладонями и целую куда придётся — в глаза, в лоб, в щёки, быстро-быстро изучаю его лицо губами наощупь. Вы не заходили так далеко с Майкрофтом, ведь правда? А я смелее, я не притворяюсь.  
  
Джон весь застыл на одно долгое мгновение, а потом начал робко, неуверенно сопротивляться. Глупый, во мне столько сопричастности сейчас, столько возбуждения от новых мыслей и предчувствий. Такое живое тело в моих руках! И я пытаюсь объяснить, что нечего бояться, незачем поднимать руки и вертеть головой. Целую его в пушистый висок. Пружина разворачивается в моей груди, действия обретают смысл, тяжеловесность. Между нами уже нет расстояния. Я коленом раздвигаю его бёдра, глажу плечи, сжимаю, пока Джон не обмякает в моих руках. Мой Джон смотрит на меня ошалело снизу вверх. Я улыбаюсь ему — нужно быть спокойным, уверенным в своих силах.  
  
Мы стоим в темной кухне, я прижимаю Джона к раковине, вытягиваю полы рубашки из его брюк. И он так сосредоточенно всматривается в мои губы — я раньше часто замечал, что они приковывали его взгляд. Запускаю руки под ткань и накрываю большими пальцами его соски, нажимаю на них, растираю. Сначала они мягкие и очень нежные, даже окружающие их волоски кажутся жёстче, постепенно соски твердеют, и я цепляюсь за них ногтями и зажимаю их между пальцами.  
  
У Джона с губ срывается стон, и я советую ему не забывать дышать, шепчу о том, как я его хочу, в розовеющее ухо, чуть прикасаясь к нему губами. А он несмело касается моей талии, дышит горячим мне в шею. Я расстегиваю его брюки, высвобождаю из белья твердеющий член и начинаю его ласкать. На ощупь он мягкий и бархатный, подвижный кожный покров цепляется за сухие пальцы.  
  
Свободной рукой поглаживаю затылок Джона, притягиваю к себе и накрываю его рот своим. От его стонов, покладистости во мне бурлит настоящая похоть. Наблюдаю, как в моей руке появляется и исчезает головка члена, она красная и уже полностью показалась из-за крайней плоти. Мы прижимаемся друг к другу, тяжело дышим, соприкасаемся губами и носами, ласкаем друг друга руками. Джон смотрит на меня очень внимательно, его зрачки расширены из-за эндорфинов, на щеках — румянец. И я не сдерживаю улыбки, жмурюсь от удовольствия, когда он опускает руку чтобы погладить и сжать мой ноющий член сквозь ткань брюк. Когда я открываю глаза, он смущённо улыбается мне в ответ.  
  
Возбуждение переполняет меня. Я опускаюсь на колени и дотрагиваюсь краешком губ до головки, дую, вожу по ней языком. Зарываюсь носом в густые тёмные волоски, так выделяющиеся на фоне бледной кожи. Оглаживаю мышцы живота, пробегаюсь пальцами по бёдрам, оставляя на коже еле видные следы от прикосновений. Провожу языком от основания по всей длине члена, беру его в рот. Джон стискивает в руке прядь моих волос, словно гребнем проводит пальцами за ухом, по затылку и шее. Я стону от ласки, и горло вибрирует вокруг члена. Крепче обхватываю тёплую плоть губами, продолжая ритмичные движения.  
  
Джон тихо стонет и дрожит, когда его член пульсирует у меня во рту. Он судорожно вцепляется в мои плечи, и со спермой его как будто покидают все силы. Головка выскальзывает из моего рта, оставляя на щеке влажный быстро остывающий след. Джон медленно оседает на пол, пока я придерживаю его за бёдра. Его тело обмякает под моими руками. Он поверхностно дышит, взгляд у него отстранённый, внутрь себя; на висках и над верхней губой собрались бисеринки пота, ко лбу прилипла влажная челка. Я укладываю его голову на холодную плитку, быстро расстёгиваю собственные штаны, добираюсь до напряженного, ноющего члена.  
  
У Джона горячий бок. Я сижу рядом, раскинув ноги на полу, смотрю, как быстро он облизывает пересохшие губы и дрочу. Он упирается в меня взглядом, блуждает от губ к рукам; тянет на место приспущенные брюки, выдыхает так тихо и хрипло — «о, Шерлок». Джон пытается найти место своим рукам, себе в этой новой диспозиции на полу, гладит моё колено, пока несколькими резкими движениями я довожу себя до разрядки. Очень удачно, что здесь висит кухонное полотенце. Я оборачиваю в него головку, его рифленая поверхность трётся о гиперчувствительную кожу, впитывая влагу.  
  
— О, Шерлок, — снова выдыхает Джон, но уже с другой интонацией.  
  
— Я знаю своё имя. — Я укладываюсь с ним рядом, зашвырнув полотенце куда-то под стол.  
  
— Это было весьма... впечатляюще.  
  
Я доволен собой и улыбаюсь. Его слова отзываются во мне теплом, оседают где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. Полностью расслабленный и удовлетворённый, я соприкасаюсь с ним плечами бедрами и коленями. Джон что-то бормочет и берёт меня за руку. Так мы лежим несколько минут, пока он не встаёт, чтобы выключить выкипающий и надрывающийся на плите чайник.  
  
  
_Конец_


End file.
